Sakarix
Sakarix is a Makuta created by Teridax himself who is second-in-command of the Brotherhood of Makuta and its servants. Biography Sakarix first clashes with Vlakro, brutally winning until the Toa Vuan, Sakarix's servants, who are disguised as the Toa Nuva, pretend to drive him off. However, one of Sakarix's eyes is damaged by Vlakro's Rotor Blades, something he did not count on. When Vlakro is captured and brought to the Brotherhood of Makuta's base, Sakarix himself tells Vlakro that he is a prisoner of his, and shows Vlakro a quickly-generated clone of himself Sakarix and his scientists created upon the capture of Vlakro. He then departs, leaving Vlakro in a room with the asleep Toa Vuan and the clone of Vlakro. Sakarix then speaks to the Toa Nuva and Vlakro when they have been recaptured by the Dragarahk, saying that they will not escape. Upon being insulted by Lewa, he demonstrates the power of his Mask of Psychics for the first time, nearly causing Lewa to faint from the fatigue created the force the mask generated on Lewa. Sakarix then leaves the Toa Nuva's cell, leaving a pair of Rahkshi to guard it. He later battles the escaped Toa Nuva and Vlakro in a laboratory holding capsules with Antidermis in them. Sakarix manages to take Onua down, but only temporarily. Vlakro then leaps on Sakarix and channels his power of the element of Time through the Makuta's armor, rusting it to the point where it broke into pieces, letting Sakarix's Antidermis form leak out of it and immediately disappear. However, when Prizik and Durost discuss the destruction of Sakarix's armor, Sakarix himself possesses the body of a Rahkshi and confronts his two fellow Makuta, ordering them to force some imprisoned smiths to make Sakarix a new set of armor for him to use. When Prizik and Durost leave to carry out his order, Sakarix is reunited with his Mask of Psychics, which was in the pile of his original armor. He later appears at a meeting with Durost, Prizik, Zeneriah, and Teridax. However, Sakarix is seen wearing his new armor - designed and created by Zeneriah himself - for the first time at this meeting. Powers and Abilities Sakarix has complete control over the element of Shadow, and can use it to his own advantage. He generate beams of energy from Shadow in order to defeat his opponents. Like all Makuta, Sakarix also has complete access to all forty-two Kraata powers, can create beams and attacks consisting of Shadow, and can possess the bodies of other beings, excluding the armor of other Makuta. Sakarix can also shape-shift into a form in order to adapt to his surroundings. He can also fly great distances. When he temporarily possessed the body of Rahkshi Lerahk, he could still use his powers, but not shape-shift. After gaining a whole new set of armor from Zeneriah, he was able to use all of the powers he had while in his first set of armor, including shape-shifting. However, as this armor was mainly designed for defense and brute force unlike the original set, it can slow Sakarix down, while he prefers speed and agility over brute force. Tools and Masks Prior to the destruction of his first armor, Sakarix wore the Kanohi Koller, Mask of Psychics, which always allowed him to exert mental force upon the minds of other beings, causing them to even faint due to fatigue. He also carried a Shadow Broadsword, which is a large sword that Sakarix used to channel his power over Shadow that was later destroyed along with his original armor. Sakarix also had a set of huge claws made of Protosteel. Not only that, but he utilized Tridax Pods with Shadow Leeches in them, but had never used them prior to the destruction of his armor. After gaining his new set of armor, he still dons the Koller and utilizes a Tridax Pod. However, in place of his Shadow Broadsword, he carries a Protosteel Broadsword - a sword that can even cut through the armor of his own fellow Makuta. It is currently unknown whether this sword can channel Sakarix's Shadow powers like the previous one or not. Sakarix also wields a staff in place of his claws. Forms Due having the power to shape-shift and due to having the essence of Antidermis, Sakarix can acquire many forms. Trivia *In BIONICLE Chronicles: Torn Into Two, he is described having a long, maroon cape and shoulder-mounted blades. However, though not mentioned in BIONICLE Chronicles: Destiny Revealed, he had discarded the cape and the blades before his armor is destroyed by Vlakro. *Sakarix is Valentin 98's favorite Makuta to write about. Appearances *''BIONICLE Chronicles: Torn Into Two'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Chronicles: Destiny Revealed'' Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow